mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Vote
A Vote, or, as many users call it, a click, is an action that any user can make on a Module, assuming it is not their own. Users can vote on Modules by pressing the Vote button ( ) on another user's Module. Players cannot Vote on their own Modules, and they can not Vote unless they are logged in. For every click the users spends, their Vote meter at the top of all Public Pages will decrease by 1. When they are out of Votes, i.e. the meter has reached zero, you cannot click on any more Modules. However, the Votes are slowly restored over time, and all are restored within 24 hours if no more are spent. The number of Votes you have initially depends on your Rank: *Rank 0: 20 Votes, you get 0.8 Votes per hour. *Rank 1: 28 Votes, you get 1.16 Votes per hour. *Rank 2: 36 Votes, you get 1.5 Votes per hour. *Rank 3: 44 Votes, you get 1.83 Votes per hour. *Rank 4: 52 Votes, you get 2.16 Votes per hour. *Rank 5: 60 Votes, you get 2.5 Votes per hour. *Rank 6: 68 Votes, you get 2.83 Votes per hour. *Rank 7: 76 Votes, you get 3.16 Votes per hour. *Rank 8: 84 Votes, you get 3.5 Votes per hour. *Rank 9: 92 Votes, you get 3.83 Votes per hour. *Rank 10: 100 Votes, you get 4.16 Votes per hour. In general, the formula for finding the number of Votes V for Rank r is V = 8r + 20 . In simple terms, it means you get eight clicks for every rank you earn. A variety of Modules require a specific number of Votes for their owners to harvest them: * Electric-Dam Module: after 20 clicks, the Water Mill Module Blueprint is awarded. * Dinosaur Excavation Module: after 500 clicks, the Jeweled Triceratops Masterpiece Blueprint is awarded. * Electrician's Apprentice Gallery Module: after 100 clicks, the Electrical License is awarded. * Framer's Apprentice Factory Module: after 100 clicks, the Roofing License is awarded. * Plumber's Apprentice Factory Module: after 100 clicks, the Plumbing License is awarded. * Pourman's Apprentice Gallery Module: after 100 clicks, the Foundation License is awarded. * Pet Hawk, Mountain Lion, Owl, Rabbit, Snake, Turtle, Wolf Modules: after 100 clicks, their corresponding Totemic counterpart Blueprint is awarded. * Stardust Sticker Module: after 350 clicks, the Cruiser Stealth System Blueprint is awarded. * Stardust Gallery Module: after 350 clicks, the Cruiser Communication System Blueprint is awarded. * Stardust Factory Module: after 350 clicks, the Cruiser Defense System Blueprint is awarded. * Galactic Sticker Module: after 350 clicks, the Cruiser Hull Blueprint is awarded. * Galactic Gallery Module: after 350 clicks, the Cruiser Command Center Blueprint is awarded. * Galactic Factory Module: after 350 clicks, the Cruiser Navigation System Blueprint is awarded. * Alien Egg Module: after 1000 clicks, the Rocket Game Module Blueprint is awarded. The "featured" list on the My LEGO Network tab is based on the total number of clicks or the number of clicks to a certain Module. Glitch If a user puts his/her name in the search bar and then follows it with a space, instead of the harvest button the "Vote" button appears. However, the clicks the user gives to him/herself are not registered on the Module, so this glitch does not have any real use. Category:My LEGO Network